


An Open Shirt

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley can't stop staring at his new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Расстегнутая рубашка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442800) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17836086043/charley-is-trying-his-hardest-not-to-stare-but).

Charley is trying his hardest not to stare, but it’s almost impossible. His new neighbour is the very definition of sex, and Charley has been having enough of a sexuality crisis without catching sight of Jerry with his shirt open. He swallows and tries to pull his thoughts together.

“Something on your mind?” Jerry asks, leaning back as he takes a break from his construction work. He leans against the wall of his house and holds Charley’s gaze - and it is only the challenge of meeting Jerry’s eyes that stops Charley from looking down to devour the firm flesh on show. Jerry has the kind of muscle definition that Charley looks into the mirror and dreams about. “You’re a little out of it, guy.”

“I’m a little spaced out, that’s all. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Who said I was bothered?” Jerry asks. He pushes away from the wall and stalks forward like a tiger closing in on its prey. His shirt hangs open by his side and Charley’s gaze drops down to stare; unbidden, the thought of getting his mouth onto Jerry’s firm stomach crops into his mind. “You can stare all you want. I’m flattered.”

Alarmed, Charley looks back up. He finds Jerry close, so close; from this distance, his eyes are almost black.

“You don’t have to stare,” Jerry offers, low and seductive; Charley can hardly believe his voice is happening here in the real world instead of in the dusty corners of his brain. “You could touch me.”

Charley swallows again. He’s not sure if he can speak. “Here?” he asks - it comes out barely above a whisper.

“Here,” Jerry confirms.

They are out in Jerry’s back garden. Anyone could glance out of their window and see them; even Charley’s mom could see if she happened to look in the right direction, but that doesn’t stop Charley’s hands from reaching out for him. His fingertips land on Jerry’s skin and then he flattens down his hands, palms pressed against the cool plane of Jerry’s abdomen.

Jerry’s eyes close and his head tilts backwards. He grins. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you in,” he murmurs.

Charley never gets a chance to ask just what he means.


End file.
